1. Field of the Invention
The invention disclosed herein relates to card latching systems on card-edge connectors of the type having a vertically moving upper housing to cam contact elements into and out of engagement with the card. Such latching systems retain the card in the connector slot against vibrational-induced movement, against unintentional withdrawal, and against the frictional force of the contact elements as the wipe against the card.
2. Prior Art
The present invention is a novel improvement and a departure from at least the following:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Patentee ______________________________________ 4,017,138 Evans ______________________________________
Evans discloses a card edge connector having a vertically moving member mounted in the slot of the base with openings in the member through which contact elements extend. The inserting card forces the member down so that cam surfaces defining the openings cam the contact elements against the card. Concurrently, latch arms on the base and moving member cooperate to force latch surfaces at the upper ends of elongated arms over an end of the card to retain it in the connector. Further, the movement cocks a second set of arms which, when actuated, withdraws the latch surfaces from the card ends to permit the card withdrawal.
In addition to Evans, prior art patents having latching devices unrelated to contact element camming mechanisms include:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Patentee ______________________________________ 2,825,037 French 3,216,580 Fricker, Jr. 3,932,016 Ammenheuser ______________________________________
French locks a card to a circuit board by means of spring clips which are secured to the board at one end and have a free end extending upwardly and inwardly over a slot in the board. As the card is inserted into the slot, the free ends snap into perforations in the opposing sides of the card to hold it in place.
Fricker, Jr. incorporates resilient members attached to card guides positioned at each end of a card edge connector. A nose-like projection is attached to the upper members so that an inserting card, riding on the slanting surface, cams the upper member away and as the card is driven home, the projection enters a notch on the side of the card to retain it in the connector. The projection is withdrawn by moving the upper members outwardly.
Ammenheuser discloses a similar device as did Fricker, Jr. A resilient catch is an integral part of card guides positioned at each end of a card edge connector. The noselike projection on the catch performs in substantially the same way as the Fricker, Jr. device.